1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling for connecting shafts. More particularly, this invention is directed to a coupling for connecting the output shaft of a clutch to the input shaft of a transmission.
2. Background
In drive trains for vehicles which include a transmission and clutch, clutches may require relatively frequent replacement or repair. This requires removing the clutch from the drive train. In many drive trains, it is necessary to remove the transmission before removing the clutch. Having to remove the transmission as well as the clutch involves additional time, labor and expense.
The problem has been addressed in the prior art. The prior art includes the concept of providing splines on both the output shaft of the clutch and the input shaft of the transmission and then coupling the clutch to the transmission with a coupling splined to both shafts. These prior art arrangements require considerable understanding and manipulation by the person removing the clutch and therefore may result in improper installation upon reconnecting the clutch to the transmission.